Spoonful of Sugar
by Glassheart16
Summary: beck is sick and jade takes care of him. fluff


**Sup guys! So everyone wanted me to keep going with my last story and I'm thinking about it but not planning on it for a little while. Anyway this is my new story! It'll either be a one-shot or a two-shot. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this cute fluffy bade story! Check me out on tumblr .com! Thanks!**

**Jade's pov**

I sighed and readjusted my position on my bed. My music was blasting and I was killing time on The Slap. My parents weren't home so they wouldn't yell at me for sitting around doing nothing, not that I would care about what they were saying. I figured Beck would have called by now considering it was Saturday and we didn't have any plans for the night which we usually did, but for some reason he didn't. I refused to call him because it's not like I need to spend every Saturday night with him to be happy. *sigh*

I clicked away from my Slap page and closed my laptop. I hopped off my bed, not knowing where I was going or what I was going to do but I was too bored to stay in my room. I headed down stairs to the kitchen in need of some kind of nourishment. "Hmm" I mumbled to myself looking around the spacious room. Our kitchen was nice, it was all white and gray marble yet I really liked it. I shuffled to the fridge and grabbed an apple out of the crisper. I had only taken one bite out of it when my phone started buzzing. I glanced down at the caller ID before answered and what I saw surprised me.

"Hello? Mrs. Oliver?" I spoke into the receiver. "Hi Jade, I didn't want to bother you, is this a bad time?" she asked sounding very nervous. "Oh not at all, what do you need?" I responded feeling tempted to take another bite of my apple but feared it would be rude. Not that I really cared if was rude or not, I just didn't want beck's mom to have a bad impression of me. Well, not that I cared about anyone having a bad impression of me…just forget it! "Well you see, beck woke up sick this morning and he won't stop complaining. He won't take any medicine saying he wants some kind that I've never heard of and I just don't know what to do! He keeps saying 'just get jade, I want jade' and I finally gave in. if it's not too much trouble…" she rambled on. "It's no problem at all Mrs. Oliver, I'll be over there in about an hour, and I've got to pick up a few things on the way" I said with a smile. It was nice to know that I was beck's go to person for comfort, but it's not like I don't always take care of him when he's sick. He's such a baby when he's sick. "Oh thank you so much Jade, I'll let beck know!" Mrs. Oliver said on the other end. We said out goodbyes and I hung up.

88888

After stopping at all the places I needed to go to I noticed I was about ten minutes late. I shrugged, "oh well, he probably hasn't even noticed" I muttered to myself as I ducked into my car. With a sigh I stretched out my legs before turning on the car and finding a desirable radio station. I decided to go with a scream station because I knew very well that my next seven hours or so would have to be nice to my pathetic sick boyfriend.

Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. Another call? No, a text. I reached into my pocket and saw I had ten missed messages, all from beck. I pinched the bridge of my nose. One text for every minute I was late, he's so needy. Reluctantly, I checked the messages.

**To: jade**

**From: beck**

**Jaaaaade it's been an hour and you're not here. My mom said you were coming in an hour!**

**To: jade**

**From: beck**

**Jade. Why. Aren't. you. Here.**

**To: jade**

**From: beck**

**I WANT MY SOUP WHERE ARE YOU**

**To: jade **

**From: beck**

**:'( Jade I miss you**

**To: jade**

**From: beck**

**So that's it huh? You just don't care about me when I'm sick?! You just don't want to deal with me!? I never want to talk to you again!**

**To: jade**

**From: beck**

**Jade I'm sorry :'( please answer me. I wanna cuddle.**

**To: jade**

**From: beck**

**I'm getting worried. Where are you? D: did you forget about me?**

**To: jade**

**From: beck **

**Did you get my medicine? If I don't get something soon I'm going to die jade. Do you really want that to happen to me!?**

**To: jade **

**From: beck**

**I love you, please come take care of me :'( pleeeeeaaaaase!**

**To: jade**

**From: beck**

***recorded message of him crying "jaaaaaaaaaade!")**

I groaned. Beck was such a baby when he was sick. I quickly typed back a test to let him know I was on my way so he would stop his belly aching. Looking both ways I pulled out of the parking lot of the small convenience store that was practically run down. It was the only place I could fine beck's medicine. See beck hates the taste of medicine, well, all people do but he's really a pain about it. Anyway I tried every flavor I could find and he still refused to take it until I found this old place. I stopped in on a whim looking for a snack while I was in the midst of a road trip with cat and briefly checked the medicine aisle out of habit. Then I found it. Pink lemonade flavored medicine for the common cold. It's all he'll take when he's sick and I was the only person who knew where to get it.

When I reached beck's house I debated whether or not I should check his RV or see if he was huddled up in his old room back in his parents' house. I thought it over in my head as I went to the back and retrieved my bags of various products needed to take care of beck. I had just grabbed the last one when beck slowly opened the door of his RV. "Jadey?" he inquired squinting as if he hadn't seen sunlight in days. "Don't call me that!" I snapped, having not yet toned down my usual attitude. Beck pouted and started to whimper I little bit and I sighed apologetically. He wrapped the blanket on his shoulders tighter around his slim body and waited for me to say sorry. I rolled my eyes inwardly before swallowing my pride and speaking, "I'm sorry, yes it's me. How are you feeling?"

Beck smiled slightly though you could see he was definitely not feeling good, "better now that you're here to take care of me." I smiled back at him warmly wanting to shoot myself on the inside. Knowing myself and how these sick days usually go, it'll be torture for the first hour or so but then it will get better and it won't be so forced. That's what I'm waiting for.

I carried the bags into the RV and placed them on the orange lounge/couch thing by his fish tank. "Did you get my medicine?" he asked sounding extremely stuffed up. "Yup. It's right here." I answered as I fished it out of on the plastic bags. Beck flopped down on his small bed and crawled under the pile of blankets while I ripped off the packaging to the pinkish medicine. "Pink lemonade?" he asked timidly as if he would get in trouble for simply speaking. "Come on beck, I've taken care of you how many times now? I know this is the only stuff you'll take" I answered sweetly, not letting a single drop of sarcasm escape in my tone.

Beck poked his head out from under the covers to smile at me and desperately reach for the medicine I was currently pouring into the small measuring cup. "Here you go" I breathed as I crossed the room and handed it to him. After basically chugging it, beck handed me back the cup and snuggled back into his former position. I went to his small bathroom and rinsed out the cup in the sink mentally preparing myself yet again for the highpoint of his hopelessness.

I silently walked out of the tiny room and emptied the rest of my bags out onto the small table across from beck's bed before he whined for me again. I rolled my eyes to myself before turning around to face him. "Yes?" I asked sweet as sugar, gross. "Come snuggle with me!" he pleaded. "Well I…" I trailed off trying to avoid his request. "You always get your flu shots and you never get sick anyway c'mon!" beck wailed knowingly. "Just let me get the soup started ok? I know how you like to have your soup when you wake up." I reasoned. He smiled, "ok but don't forget ok?" I just smiled back at him and turned to the small stove crammed in the corner of the RV.

I reached up into the cupboard that looked like it would fall apart any second and grabbed his beaten up cutting board. I made a mental not to replace some of this stuff for him soon, god knows he wouldn't do it himself. I placed my bag of various vegetables on the counter and pulled out the biggest knife I could find. "Put the water on first." Beck interjected sleepily. I turned the glare at him, asking for his reasoning with my eyes. "I like the heat from the stove." He explained with a sheepish smile. I smiled back at him; it was getting easier to smile now, and turned back to the stove to put the water on.

Once that was done I went back to the vegetables. I started with the carrots, then the celery and then a little bit of parsley. I added in the pasta into the pot and some chicken broth. I went about my recipe adding a pinch of salt here and there for flavor and a few other veggies later on. I didn't really know what it was about this soup that made beck like it so much but I didn't question it. I added the chicken in and stirred it for a bit. I glanced over my shoulder at beck to see if he had fallen asleep yet. To my dismay he was timidly peeking over his comforter waiting for me.

I let muscle memory kick into gear and walked over to the bed taking off my jewelry as I went. I'd taken care of him on his sick days since the day we got together three years ago so I had deemed myself a pro at it. I kicked off my combat boots not caring where they landed, peeled back the blankets and quietly climbed in next to beck.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I felt his heartbeat through his thin grey t-shirt and pushed my body up against his as much as I could like how we usually did. However when beck was sick he liked it better if his head was more in my chest rather than mine in his and for me to run my fingers through his hair as he slept. He was really needy, but for the time being I didn't mind. And so that's what I did.

88888888

The beeping of the oven was what woke up us. Beck jumped in my arms while I on the other hand just blinked my eyes open. Beck whined and wiggled out of my hold complaining about how hungry he was. "Alright, alright!" I said giving in quickly. "The soup's ready but it's going to be hot so don't eat it too fast ok?" I informed him. "Uh huh" he brushed off clearly only half paying attention to what I was saying as he clambered off the bed clumsily. I made my way to the stove stretching out my stiff limbs as I went. I clicked off beck's crumby stove and placed the full pot of soup on the other burner. Beck sat down on the orange couch like lounge area of the RV and patiently waited for his bowl of soup.

I smiled at his disheveled appearance and brought over two bowls of soup for the both of us. "Thanks" he said softly as he took his bowl. He was so adorable when he wasn't being needy. I kissed his forehead and sat down next to him. He blew cautiously on his spoonful of soup but apparently not enough because when he ate it, he let out a yelp and stuck out hit tongue.

"Oh beck, I told you it was hot!" I said with a sigh as I placed my soup down so I could look at his injury. He frowned with his tongue out as I examined it trying my best to tell the difference between what a burnt tongue and a normal tongue looked like. "It looks fine" I said, finally coming to a conclusion. "But it still hurts!" beck exclaimed refusing to draw his tongue back into his mouth. I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes at him. "What do you expect me to do about it beck?" I asked him crossing my arms. He mimicked my facial expression and posture before blurting "I dunno just do something!"

I angrily got up and went to the sink in the bathroom grabbing a paper towel on my way. When I returned I had a slightly ringed out paper towel in my hand and a pissed off expression. I handed beck my 'solution' with a mere "put this on your tongue" before picking my soup back up and going to turn on the TV. I watched it in silence as beck whimpered behind me. He eventually ate all his soup and came to sit on the floor in front of me.

"How's your tongue?" I asked having lost all my rage from earlier. "Better" he remarked turning his head to face me. I smiled adoringly at him, there was simply no way not to. "Lie down on your bed ok, you don't have to sleep, just relax." I suggested firmly. Beck nodded and obliged. "You'll probably need some more medicine in a little bit so I'll leave it on the table for you. I'm going to go talk to your mom for a little while but I'll be back so don't worry ok?" I said turning back to him to make sure he heard everything. When he didn't respond I got closer, "beck?" I saw him sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiled to myself before walked out the door.

**Tell me what you think! I hope you all liked it **** I have to admit I didn't read this over before I published it so please try to overlook any stupid grammar mistakes I may have made.**


End file.
